fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo's Football Frenzy
'Nintendo's Football Frenzy '(Nintendo's 5-on-5 Rugby outside of North America) is a sports game developed by LYON Games for the DeluxGamer and Nintendo Reverse. This game is somewhat like that of the Super Smash Bros. ''series, in a way that it crosses over multiple series from Nintendo, including the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series. Gameplay Despite only having 5 players on either side of the ball, the game plays mainly like a game of football. No items are used, a strange thing for a Nintendo sports game. Controls Italics ''denotes menu controls. DeluxGamer *A: Snap ball/Sprint/Pass/Kick/''Confirm menu selection *B: Spin/Pass/''Cancel menu selection'' *C: Dive/Pass *L: Pass/Pitch (while running) *R: Throw away (while passing) *R + direction*: Juke move *D-pad: Move/''Select'' *Start: Pause/''Confirm menu selection'' *Select: Call timeout Nintendo Reverse *A: Snap ball/Pass/''Confirm menu selection'' *B: Spin/Pass/''Cancel menu selection'' *X: Dive/Pass *Y: Pass *L: Juke left *R: Juke right *LZ: Throw away *RZ (hold): Sprint *Left stick/D-pad: Move/''Select'' *Right stick (down): Start kick/Back juke *Right stick (up): Finish kick *Start: Pause/''Confirm menu selection'' *Select: Call timeout Characters There are four different types of players: *All-around: Balanced in all areas. *Technique: Fast, having good spins and jukes, but weak. *Speed: Very fast, but weak. *Power: Good at passing, kicking, tackling and blocking, but very slow. Teams *Mushroom Maulers (Mario series) **Captain: Mario **Sub-Captain: Luigi **Starters: Peach, Toad, Yoshi **Backups: Daisy, Wario, Donkey Kong *Bowser Bruisers (Mario series) **Captain: Bowser **Sub-Captain: Bowser Jr. **Starters: Hammer Bro, Magikoopa, Dry Bones **Backups: Koopatrol, Koopa Troopa, Petey Piranha *Popstar Powerhouses (Kirby series) **Captain: Kirby **Sub-Captain: Meta Knight **Starters: King Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo **Backups: Prince Fluff, Keeby, Bandana Dee *Mobius Speed (Sonic series) **Captain: Sonic **Sub-Captain: Tails **Starters: Knuckles, Shadow, Silver **Backups: Dr. Eggman, Vector, Metal Sonic Got suggestions? Go here. Formations *Singleback (Ace) The singleback, or ace, formation is when the quarterback lines up under center. The runningback is set a few yards behind the QB. The receivers will line up far to the outside. There is a sub-formation called the "Singleback: Bunch" where the receivers line up close to the center. *I-Form The I-Formation is like the singleback, only a fullback lines up in between the QB and the RB. A receiver lines up on either side. There is a sub-formation called the Maryland I, which adds an extra fullback. There are two more sub-forms called the Weak and Strong I, which lines the fullback up to the left or right respectively. *Shotgun The shotgun formation is also like the singleback, only the quarterback lines up a few yards behind center instead of directly under. The receivers spread out. Like the other forms, there is a sub-formation called the Shotgun: Empty, in which there is no halfback, but a third receiver. *Pro (Split Backs) The pro, or split backs, formation, lines a halfback and fullback behind and left, and behind and right of the quarterback respectively. The QB is under center, and there is a receiver spread out on either side. Game Modes Quickplay Choose custom teams with any captains and players you want! Other captains and sub-captains can even be put on the same team as yours! Custom rules are set (such as game length) before the game is played. Career One preset team is chosen for the user, followed by customization of difficulty and length of games (1–15 minutes by 30 seconds, 2 halves or 4 quarters). The user plays each team three times in round-robin play, before the four best teams play in a tournament for the Nintendo Cup. Online Play Choose a custom team like quickplay, and play against an opponent over the internet. Trivia *In this game, the center is an eligible receiver, unlike in real American football. *Despite being a Nintendo sports game, there are no items. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Sports Games Category:Football Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:LYON Games Category:Mario Games